


The Air Was Humid

by DrewWrites



Series: Sharing is Caring [3]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: Prompt: Sharing air





	The Air Was Humid

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Air Was Humid by Alicks

One stolen moment.

That’s all they had left.

Howard was around front directing the movers from the house to the van. Maria was taking one last walk around the mansion. It won’t be long until Howard comes looking for Tony, or until Maria loops back around.

Tony stands in the garden, holding Steve’s hands, foreheads pressed together like somehow that’ll keep the other in their head.

Steve’s hands wind around Tony’s, vines around tree trunks. Tony’s feet dig into the dirt, attempting to plant himself in this town forever.

Tony is desperately trying not to cry, he doesn’t want his last memory tainted by tears. He’s taking even, full breaths. He can hear Steve doing the same.

He’s sure that if he opened his eyes, Tony would see Steve’s beautiful blue eyes cataloging his every feature, every flaw, every twitch. He knows because he did the same thing last night. He did the same thing for three nights straight.

Two years stretch between their fingers, two years hold their heads together.

The air between them used to be full of those two years, rich and sharp and clear.

Now it’s stale.

Humid.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm experimenting with shorter fics don't kill me jshadugaioe


End file.
